Oliver Orson
Oliver Orson (Numbuh Morning) (originally from Ni no Kuni) is a 13-year-old wizard and the Potioneer of Sector MG. He comes from Motorville and is a student of Ilvermorny School of Wizardry. His mother is Alicia. Nextgen Series Oliver was born with a weak heart, so his mother, Alicia used a spell to give him half of her life force, enough to ensure he would live a full life while she could still live to raise him. When Oliver was eight, on a stormy night, he found a little mouse had snuck into his house to take shelter. He decided to keep the mouse as a pet and named it Pipsqueak, but when his mom used Nature's Tongue on it, the mouse revealed his name was Philip. He and Phil would always do things together, namely build cars in the garage under the mouse's guidance. Oliver was playing Tag with Phil one day and had chased him down the hill to the park river, falling in and nearly drowning. Alicia saved him, but due to her weak heart, she had to be hospitalized. The incident traumatized Oliver and made him always worry for his mom. At the age of 11, Oliver began to attend Ilvermorny to master his magic powers. The weekend he returned, Oliver learned that Phil had become a human thanks to magic vitamins, but he had to take one every hour. On summer break, Oliver would come home and continue building cars with Phil, whilst a girl named Myrtle would watch them from her bedroom window. Oliver wondered why she never came outside, so he used magic to sneak into her house while her parents were gone. Learning of Myrtle's condition, he decided to reveal his magic and entertain her. He paid her regular visits and made her so happy to the point that she decided to come outside, and learned that her apparent sickness was gone. Later, Oliver and Phil joined the Kids Next Door when it was being advertised to wizards. They joined the new Sector MG along with Wendy Marvell, Romeo Conbolt, Kiki Yamaka, and later Hat Kid. In Field Day!, Oliver's team participates in Field Day. Oliver competes in the game Saucer Sniper. In Sector MG, the team battles Mother Mae-Eye and rescues a group of merkids. They will later watch Romeo's performance in Heaven's Arena, in which Wendy would secretly power him up with magic cheers and have to drink Oliver's elixirs to keep replenishing herself. When the Boogey Pirates invade Beach City, Sector MG tries to defend the town as Oliver engages Cortez, the Phantom Division Commander, in battle. The fight was looking bleak until Kiki arrived and apologized to Captain Mandy for her mistake. A couple days later, Garfield Schurr attacks Motorville, and in the chaos, he destroys Oliver's house. He quickly uses magic to douse the flames and found his mother in the wreckage. He heals Alicia, but due to her heart problems, she must be hospitalized. She comes through okay, but Oliver and Phil decide to stay at the former's house. Oliver has a nightmare in which his mother suffocates in the Floo Network, and for the rest of the following day, he hallucinates that Firefly is returning to attack Motorville and that the delivery man is handing his mother a bomb. He then accuses his friends of treachery, forcing Alicia to knock him to sleep. Alicia uses a spell to enter her son's mind and sees that he is being plagued by a nightmare spirit (Affright). Oliver fights his mother when Affright manipulates him into killing her, and then he cries, thinking that he's killing his mother in real life. Alicia reveals that she gave him half of her life force at birth, wanting Oliver to live happily, make friends, and have adventures. Oliver's fear is subsided as the nightmare disappears and he wakes up okay. In Pirate Wars, when the crew goes to Hang Castle to rescue Sakura, Oliver battles the castle's boss, a ghost called Candelabracadabra, and defeats him. During the Dark Continent invasion, Oliver treats the operatives who were exhausted from the battle with Mandy. Battles *Field Day! **Saucer Sniper. **Sandbag Rebellion. *Sector MG vs. Mother Mae-Eye. *Oliver vs. Cortez. *Sector MG vs. Garfield Schurr. *Oliver vs. Alicia (nightmare). *Oliver vs. Candelabracadabra. Origin Main article: Oliver Oliver is the main protagonist of Ni no Kuni. After his mother dies due to her heart condition, the fairy Mr. Drippy appears and reveals Oliver is the "Pure-Hearted One" who will defeat the evil Shadar (whom was Oliver's soulmate in the parallel world). Gamewizard claims he had mixed feelings about his character, saying that his personality gets kind of toned-down after the beginning of the game. While Drippy served as Oliver's guide in the game, Gamewizard greatly disliked the fairy, and his role in the Gameverse was made into a comedic cameo in which Oliver blows him up. Appearance Oliver has messy light-brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a yellow shirt with blue trousers that are rolled up below the knees and have straps linking the front and back sides over his shoulders, along with blue and white sneakers and light-red socks. When swimming, he wears long red swim trunks with yellow spike designs over the bottom edges. Personality Oliver is a generally nice, average boy who enjoys games and cars. He is kind to animals, and was willing to take a wild mouse in as a pet. He loves his mother dearly to where he is very afraid of losing her. Powers Oliver is a wizard whose skill with a wand matches Wendy Marvell's (sans the Fairy's Tail). He is very knowledgeable in potions, able to create various potions to heal his teammates or give them extra strength. He can also ride a broom. Stories He's Appeared *Field Day! *Sector MG *The Horrorverse (cameo) *Warriors of Sky *Pirate Wars Trivia *In Ni no Kuni, Oliver dons new clothes while in the magical world, but Gamewizard always favored his Motorville attire. *In Ni no Kuni, Oliver had no surname. Category:Playstation Characters Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Sector MG Members